Winter Of The Heart
by Solemn Slumber
Summary: Harry is tired, so tired. Tired of trying. Tired of failing. Tired of reaching only to have his hand slapped away. So tired of wishing for things that were never meant for him. Abuse, Anal, Angst, AU/AR, H/C, HJ, M/M, MPreg, Oral, Rim, Rom.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I finally finished the Lover's Universe and so I'm moving on. This fan fiction will be periodically updated and is a total of four parts. There will be like Ron/Hermione and basic Gryffindor bashing in this story… don't worry, it's for a good purpose I swear. Also "Hello" is dialogue and 'Hello' is thoughts, Kay?

Anyway, on with the story!

Summary: Harry is tired, so tired. Tired of trying. Tired of failing. Tired of reaching only to have his hand slapped away. So tired of wishing for things that were never meant for him.

* * *

"_Mhmm..", _Ron moaned right next to Harry's ear.

Ron and Hermione were making out. Again.

Harry could feel his lip curling. Didn't they even have the decency to do that in private?

Harry sighed unhappily and rose from his seat next to the intertwined couple in the Gryffindor common room.

Ron and Hermione had finally admitted to liking each other at the end of the war and had gotten together. Now they only had eyes for each other.

Harry didn't mind but sometimes he wished that they would at least acknowledge him other than to yell at him for supposedly doing something wrong.

He trudged upstairs dejectedly and got ready for bed.

He was so tired. It seemed that he was always tired nowadays.

No one noticed his lack of attention.

Having saved the world last year he had gone from hero to zero in no time flat. No one even remembered he existed.

He wasn't really complaining, but it would be nice to be acknowledged once and a while. It used to be that he couldn't even walk down the hallways without someone staring at him. Now no one even said hello.

When Harry slid under his cool sheets, he realized that being invisible had its advantages. No one noticed how tired he was. Tired of life.

As Harry drifted off to sleep, he smiled.

The phantom arms of a lover encased him in warmth. It was okay to be tired when someone was there to hold him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't a very observant young man but even he noticed something was off.

The Gryffindor trio wasn't as happy and friendly as it used to be. Everyone was talking about it and by everyone he meant everyone in Slytherin.

The Weasel and the Mudblood had hooked up and left Potter behind. Poor little Potter.

He looked so sad shoved off to the side of the Gryffindor table.

Ever since he won the war everyone had forgotten he existed.

But Draco remembered. How could he forget? Potter had been the bane of his existence for so long.

Potter with his green, green eyes behind wire frames and that ridiculous mop of black hair that begged for a comb or even fingers to run through it and see if it was as soft as it looked- not that Draco felt that way.

Now Potter seemed small. A mere shadow of his former self. He had always been thin but now he looked as if a strong wind could fell him like a tree.

He sat in his little corner and was silent. Draco watched Potter's emerald eyes dart from face to face at his table. It was clear he had something to say but was too afraid to say it.

Draco pursed his lips and rose from his dinner. Potter's problems had nothing to do with him.

It would do him good to remember that.

* * *

Harry had something to say but every time he spoke someone talked over him as if he didn't exist. He sighed and rose form the table, stalking out of the hall.

"Well, if it isn't Potter... Where are your friends, Griffindork? Too busy sucking face to follow you around?" Harry started as Malfoy's voice rang behind him.

He whirled around and took in the sight of the tall blond man who was smirking at him attractively.

'Wait... Attractively… I must be losing my mind to call Draco Malfoy attractive", Harry mentally smacked himself.

_'But he is,'_ a naughty voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius' retorted. Harry shook his head and snarled at the blond.

"They don't have to be with me all the time unlike your two 'bodyguards' ... tell me Malfoy, do they guard your body in every way?", Harry smirked at the dull red flush that spread across Malfoy's aristocratic cheekbones.

"Ugh... You're disgusting Potter... No wonder you don't have a girlfriend if you have sick fantasies like that about me", Draco scrunched up his nose.

_'Doesn't he look cute with his nose all scrunched up like that... makes you just want to kiss him doesn't it?'_ the voice had came back to torment Harry.

He blinked rapidly and tried to focus on his conversation with Malfoy. "You're right; I would have to be sick to have fantasies about something like you Malfoy",

And with that parting shot Harry swept down the hall, his cloak flaring in a way that Snape would grudgingly admire.

Draco stood still for all of ten seconds trying to acknowledge that blow. _'What the hell does he mean some thing like me? Does he know I'm a descendent of the fallen?' _

Suddenly it clicked. "POTTER", Draco's yell could be heard throughout the castle.

Draco was sure that Potter didn't know his secret; he was just being a bloody arse.

Strangely no one seemed to think it odd that Draco Malfoy was screaming Harry Potter's name late at night.

They all figured it was going to happen sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two is redone here…. I see that for some reason screwed up all of my punctuation so I have redone it all. Oh well…

* * *

"Hermione, I want to talk to you about-", Harry started to confide in his friend.

"Not now Harry, I'm meeting Ron at the Three Broomsticks for lunch", Hermione ignored him and strode away.

Harry sighed tiredly. He didn't know why he let Hermione talk him into going on the Hogsmeade day.

She had said that they all needed to spend more time together. Apparently, she meant time together without Harry.

He walked aimlessly through the masses of happy laughing people. He was tired again.

The only reason he had gotten up that morning was because Hermione had persuaded him to.

A tugging sweetness in his heart woke Harry from his daze. He looked around him searchingly.

The feeling was the same one he got every time he went to sleep.

It was a warm feeling. It reminded Harry of what being loved must feel like. It was all the good things in life.

Butterfly kisses and warm spring days. Loud music and laughing voices.

White picket fences and a house with a dog in the back yard. Green grass that tickles your toes and a love that lasts forever. It reminded Harry of home.

'_Find it'_, A voice urged Harry. He turned in a circle searching the crowd.

"Lost something Potter, like your brain maybe?", Malfoy drawled from behind him.

Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and Zabini all snickered.

Harry squinted at the blond. It seemed as if there was a halo around his head. The light had hit him in a way that illuminated his lean body.

_'And what a nice body it is',_ Sirius' voice had come back with a vengeance. Harry blinked rapidly and retorted, "No but I did find something I didn't want... You".

* * *

Draco flinched inwardly and stalked off. He tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach he felt when Potter said he didn't want him.

It was stupid really. What sane Malfoy would want Harry Potter to want them.

_'Maybe that makes you completely off your rocker... cause you think he's gorgeous'_, A voice piped up.

"Are you okay Draco?", Blaise peered at his paler than usual friend.

"I'm fine, it's just Potter. He knows which buttons to push, you know?", He smiled reassuringly at the dark haired Italian.

"I know you say you don't like him but, maybe you two should try to get along better? After all this is your last year at Hogwarts. You may never see each other again", Pansy gave the voice of reason as they strode through the alley.

Draco shook his head in denial, looking up at the setting sun.

He knew that the Hogsmeade day was almost over. Suddenly it hit him. He had forgotten to shop for a present for his mother's birthday. She would skin him alive if she though he had forgotten such an important day.

* * *

He hurried down the streets of Hogsmeade, calling back to his friends to meet him back in the common room later.

Draco sighed happily. He had gotten what he wanted.

But it was turning dark and Draco knew he would have to hurry if he wanted to make it back in time.

"Ugg", Draco moaned from his place flat on the ground. He had ran smack into someone and the person had fallen forward on top of him. Lean curves slid against him and the warm soft skin gave in all the right places.

"I'm so sorry", A melodious voice said. Draco looked up into the sparkling bemused emerald eyes of one Harry Potter.

His heart skipped a beat. It started to pound and Draco could feel a blush staining his cheeks.

Potter blinked, displaying his long silky lashes that lay like crescent moons on his sculpted cheeks.

"Merlin Malfoy, can't you watch where you're going", Potter snarled breaking the spell and jumping up quickly.

"Watch where I'm going?... I'm not the one who hit me", Draco retorted, unusually disgruntled.

He couldn't believe that for one second he had thought Harry Potter was attractive. Sure everyone one knew Draco Malfoy was bisexual but he had never even looked at Potter.

Now it seemed that Potter was everywhere and Draco couldn't get rid of him. 'Not_ that you really want to_', a silky voice whispered.

"Well...well...well... what do we have here?", Draco was startled out of his thoughts by a screeching voice. He turned to see Filch smirking down at them.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy... out for a date Mmm...", He ushered them towards the castle.

" Well Nevertheless... Detention for both of you", He ignored their protests and led them up the castle stairs.

'_Oh no... what will Hermione and Ron do when they hear I have detention with Malfoy for staying out after hours and being on a date with him- even though I wasn't- They'll never believe me'_. Harry shivered at the imagined anger on his friend's faces.

He glanced sideways at Malfoy. The blond had a pensive frown on his face.

They hadn't been able to convince Filch that they weren't on a date. As if Harry would ever want to date Malfoy anyway.

_'What am I so worried about... who would ever believe I would date Malfoy_', Harry let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

He turned to look at Malfoy only to catch him looking at Harry.

Malfoy quickly turned away, scowling.

'_Yes Harry, keep telling yourself that you wouldn't go out with him if he offered... That he doesn't remind you of the person who holds you in your dreams…. maybe someday you'll actually believe that...',_ Sirius' voice echoed though Harry's mind like a portent of the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter of the Heart Chapter Three

* * *

"What were you thinking Harry? Have you lost your mind? How could you be so stupid?", Hermione bitched nastily.

Harry sighed in discontent. He had heard this all before.

It was Sunday morning and everyone knew what had happened the night before.

Harry and Malfoy had gotten detention with Snape for staying out after hours. Filch had the nerve to say that they were probably too busy snogging to notice the time.

Imagine Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging after hours, or at all for that matter. The very idea was ridiculous.

"Bloody Hell Harry, I didn't know you were a fag", Ron snarled angrily.

Harry blinked passively at the fuming redhead._ 'Hmm...', _He thought,_ 'I wonder how red his face will get before he has a stroke'._

"Are you listening to me Potter", Harry abruptly woke from his daze at the strange tone that Ron's voice had taken. Ron had a murderous look in his eyes and Harry felt a chill go down his spine.

"Yes Ron I hear you, but I'm feeling a little tired... I think I'll go to bed", Harry stood and made his way towards the boys dorm room.

Since the end of the war Ron and Hermione had become angry and bitter, calling him names and mocking his feelings.

He didn't want to admit if but his friends were turning more and more into enemies everyday.

* * *

"Draco... why didn't you tell me you had a new boy toy", Pansy purred as she took his pawn.

Draco sighed in frustration. "Pansy for the last time... I am not dating Potter and he is not my boy toy", Draco bit, wishing he had never agreed to play chess with her.

"In fact I quite loathe him and I wish he would keel over and die", Draco spat in disgust.

"Blimey Draco, Potter's really done a number on you," Blaise drawled from his position on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room.

"Whatever do you mean Blaise", Draco said with a breezy air that belied the pounding of his heart.

_'If they find out that for even one minute I thought Potter was attractive they'll never let me hear the end of it', _Draco could feel his heart in his throat.

"It's always been Potter this and Potter that... but we had no idea that you were dating him", Blaise blinked innocently up at Draco.

"I AM NOT DATING POTTER!", Draco shouted exasperatedly. He could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

_But you wish you were'_, A voice piped up in Draco's mind. Draco sighed and ignored his friends' ribbing about Potter, turning the conversation to Quidditch.

As Draco lay down in his bed later that night he couldn't help but dread the detention he knew was coming. It was both a blessing and a curse.

On one hand he got to spend time with Professor Snape, his godfather but on the other hand, he had to see Potter. Potter, who he didn't really hate but couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Potter, with his ridiculous courage and defiant nature.

All Draco remembered right before sleep claimed him was a pair of tearful emerald eyes and a plea for guidance.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson sat perched on the edge of her seat in the Slytherin common room.

Blaise was late. There were many rumors about Pansy and none of them were good.

But in actuality Pansy was a nice person if you got over her spoiled tendencies. Which would probably explain why she was awake at two am and waiting in the common room for Blaise to show.

"Pansy", Blaise whispered from the bottom stair of the boy's common room. He slinked into the room and perched on the arm of Pansy's chair.

"So what's the plan?", Blaise got right down to business. "We need to get Draco and Potter together", Pansy replied, "It's obvious that they like each other".

"But how?", Blaise shook his head in confusion. "They'll never admit it to each other".

"Easy, create a situation where they can't escape", Pansy rose a perfectly sculpted black brow and peered at Blaise sideways.

What kind of situation?", Blaise could feel tendrils of doubt creeping in his stomach. He gulped, realizing that if the plan didn't work Draco would be more than a little pissed at the duo of matchmakers.

"Well, we both know that Draco is half veela, What if Harry was his mate?", Pansy popped some fizzing whizzbees in her mouth," I mean it would explain his attitude. Potter would be feeling crappy if his mate didn't acknowledge him and Draco's been trying to get Potter to pay attention to him since first year".

"That's true but how are we going figure out if Draco and Harry are mates? Lock them in a room together and don't let them out until they shag?", Blaise joked then gasped in horror at the conniving look on Pansy's face.

"Well that sound just about right, good job Blaise, you should feel special you just helped your best friend get together with his worst enemy", Pansy smirked triumphantly and bounced toward the girls dormitory.

"They have detention together and Christmas break starts in two days. They're not leaving. Snape is bound to give them their detention over the break just to make Harry angry", Pansy turned back at the door.

"He'll make them clean the trophy room, we lock them in with lots of food, and lube, they talk and get some. And BAM! Everyone's happy." She giggled as she made her way up to bed.

Blaise groaned, he could feel a headache coming on. He sighed worriedly before making his way up to his room.

_'I hope it all works out for the best, Merlin only knows they both deserve all the happiness in the world'._


	4. Chapter 4

Winter of the Heart Chapter Four

* * *

Harry Potter raked shaggy black bangs from his eyes. He couldn't help but drag his feet. He felt like he was going to his doom.

If he had been on speaking terms with Pansy Parkinson, they would have commiserated over the fact that she was right- he was having detention over the Christmas holidays.

Harry hadn't been invited to the Burrow for Christmas this year and so he was the only Gryffindor still on campus for the holidays.

He knew that he was being overdramatic but he couldn't help but feel a foreboding chill as he hurried down the empty halls to his detention with Snape.

He hated Snape and Snape hated him. Everyone knew it, which was probably why Harry was given a detention with his least favorite professor.

Not to mention that the detention would be with Malfoy. Harry knew that he didn't hate Draco Malfoy anymore.

He wasn't a stupid child who believed that everyone was either good or evil. He knew that people had their reasons for doing the things that they did and that Draco's were very good.

He hadn't wanted to disappoint his parents, whom Harry could tell loved Draco despite all their flaws. Harry could remember Narcissa Malfoy's cool hands on his arm as she inquired about her son.

She had been unable to hide her shaking. She cared about her child, something that made Harry forgive her for many things.

Yes, Harry was no longer a child who believed in just good and evil. He knew that he was feeling some semblance of attraction to the blond haired Slytherin and he knew that to act on it would ruin all of his friendships.

'Not that they haven't already been irreversibly damaged', he thought morosely as he knocked on the door to Shape's private chambers.

"Enter", the unusually deep voice of Severus Snape never ceased to send a chill down Harry's spine. There was something of awe under the distaste he felt for the potions master.

Harry knew that Snape had been watching over him for as long as he could remember. He had seen the way his father had treated the socially inept young Snape.

Harry had seen the pensive and he knew that Snape only watched over him as a debt to his mother.

He pushed the door and strode into the room. Snape's private quarters were oddly enough not decorated in green and silver but a calming sea green and white.

He had been down here many times before as Dumbledore had commissioned Snape to train Harry to defeat the Dark Lord.

Looking around he took in the spacious sitting room with its comfy leather couches and large fireplace blazing merrily.

"Mr. Potter. How kind of you to join us", Snape sneered down at the emerald eyed boy from his perch on a chair across from Malfoy.

"I- I'm sorry that I'm late", He found himself looking down at his trainers. Snape always had that affect on him. He felt chastised as he waited for instructions.

"That's just like you Potter, thinking the whole world revolves around you. It doesn't, you know", Harry looked up startled as Malfoy gave him a disgusted look.

He opened his mouth to retort and instead caught his breath as the firelight illuminated Malfoy from the side, dancing in his eyes, in his hair; on the clean white shirt and crisp dark slacks he wore. He was beautiful like that. Harry blinked and was speechless.

Malfoy frowned at the silence, clearly expecting some response but Harry couldn't have spoken then if his life depended on it.

Snape raised a sharp black brow and smirked. It seemed as though the Gryffindor golden boy had been brought low by his Slytherin counterpart. He would have to talk to Draco later about the obvious infatuation that Potter had for him.

"You will be cleaning the trophy room tonight. Mr. Filch had advised me that if you have not completed cleaning the room and polishing all of the trophies that you will return every night until you do", Snape stood and ushered both boys out of his rooms and into the hallway.

He led the way to the trophy room, explaining all the while. "You will use no magic. There are rags and other cleaning supplies already there for you to use", He pulled open the doors and led the boys into the room.

"I have better things to do with my vacation time than waste my time on your detention so you will stay here until you have completed your work at which time you may come find me so that I can inspect your work.", Snape said mockingly, running a long finger through the dust on the fire place mantle.

With a final nod for his godson, he left, his cloak flaring dramatically behind him.

* * *

Heaving a heavy sigh, Draco turned to look at the scruffy looking Savior. "Well, might as well get on with it. Which side of the room do you want?" He asked diplomatically.

Green eyes blinked owlishly at him from behind wire frames. "Which side?" Potter's head darted from side to side as if trying to decide which side was more trouble. "The left, I guess", Potter located the cleaning supplies and groaned as he hefted a feather duster.

"This is going to take forever", He muttered as he took in the thick grey film covering everything.

The room was silent except for the sounds of cleaning for the next two hours. Both boys tried not to look at their neighbor and stayed on their side of the room.

Draco gulped as he watched the light from the glass dome ceiling play on that small delicate face. He knew he was in deep trouble as he felt his trousers tighten treacherously.

He swallowed painfully as he thought for the first time in his life he would love to be a broom. Potter knew how to hold a broom.

He never would have thought something like that could have turned him on but it did. He began to wonder if Potter could maneuver other things with such manual dexterity.

He steadfastly turned away. He knew that his parents didn't care if he was gay and his friends already believed he wanted Potter, but he just couldn't bring himself to prove them right.

A sudden loud voice shouting something unintelligible interrupted the silence, startling both boys.

A sharp click sounded through the room making them turn towards the door. 'Oh no', Draco though as a sneaking suspicion came to him. 'We're locked in aren't we?'

Potter hurried to exit and pulled ineffectively at the door. Draco sighed in disparagement and pulled his wand, casting an alohamora.

It bounced back alarmingly fast and Draco slid across the newly clean floor trying to escape. He gasped as his ass made contact with the hard tile floor.

"Shit", Potter said, just about summing up Draco's feeling's on the matter and reached out a hand to help the blonde up.

Draco looked at it for a moment, flashing back years to when he had first held his hand out to the Boy Who Lived and how he had hoped the boy would take his hand.

He heaved a sigh, something he was prone to doing lately, and took hold of the small

palm, pulling himself up.

"How long do you think we'll be stuck here before someone realizes we're trapped?" Draco let that strong quidditch callused hand go reluctantly.

"Who knows? Snape's not going to come looking for us. He wanted us to find him when we were done, remember?" Potter turned back to return to his side of the room.

A startled sound had Draco hurrying to the black haired boy's side. He blinked down at the covered picnic basket in confusion.

"That wasn't here before, was it?" He kneeled down and uncovered the hamper.

A shocked gasp escaped him as he took in the contents of the basket. There, nestled innocently in the cotton folds, was lube. Lots and lots of lube. Clear lube and colored lube, scented lube and flavored lube, water based lube and lube made of things that Draco didn't even knew lube could be made of.

"What's this?" He gulped as Potter crouched next to him and pulled a clear glass dildo from the basket. "Ha ha… it kind of looks like a…." Emerald eyes turned to look at his face and the raven's face suddenly blanched.

"It is!" He squeaked and dropped the glass appendage back into the basket, his face burning red.

"Oh my god! What- what is this stuff?" Draco would have laughed at the mortified scuttle the raven haired boy did to escape the basket if he wasn't thinking of ways to kill his two best friends.

He knew that they were the ones to blame for him being locked in a room indefinitely with Potter and lots and lots of lube.

Gazing at the discomfited boy who lived made Draco want to defile that pristine skin. He shifted as he felt his wings itch in their place behind his shoulder blades.

He'd been feeling like this a lot around Potter lately. He wasn't a full veela so he didn't need to be with his mate or die but he did want to find that special someone who he was born to love.

Sliding closer to the Gryffindor who was curled in a corner, he grinned. If Harry had seen the shark like display on the younger Malfoy's face, he might have ran.

Oh, what was Draco going to do in a locked room with Potter and lots of lube for an unspecified length of time?

Decisions, decisions.


	5. Chapter 5

Woot! Woot! Chapter five is finally here! I know you guys have all been on the edge of your seats…. Lol…. Um… This chapter has a slight lemon…. Just a tiny one but this is a slightly bigger chapter than my previous ones because I wanted to fit everything in it. Anyway…. Enjoy!

* * *

Potter's expression was just too funny. If Draco had known that being this close to the boy who lived would make him tense and look so nervously wide eyed, he would have done it before.

He was the first to admit that he loved to tease the green eyed boy and Potter's current embarrassment was just more fodder for the suddenly malicious Slytherin.

"My my, what are you thinking of Potter that has your face such an interesting shade of red. Practicing being a Gryffindor? That shade of red isn't really your color though", Draco smirked as he crouched in front of the blushing boy.

He was lying of course; the color on Potter's face was simply delicious. It spread from his cheeks and slid below his shirt collar. Draco's fingers itched to to pull off that oversized shirt and see how far down that fabulous flush went.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy! Are you really trying to tell me that you don't know what that stuff is for?" Potter glared defiantly, his eyes shooting sparks of ire.

"I haven't the faintest idea what it is. Why don't you enlighten me?" Draco leaned closer, so close he could see that Potter's eyes weren't really a solid emerald instead they were filled with silver flecks that reflected the light.

He felt his chest become tight as that faintly aching feeling came back to him again. The smell rising from Potter's skin was like ambrosia, sweet and tangy with sweat. The skin of his shoulder blades began to twitch once more and Draco thought vaguely that he had found his mate.

"I- Its… you're too close. Stop crowding me!" Potter frowned fiercely as he shoved at the hard wall of Draco's chest.

Draco smirked as he felt the push but he didn't budge. The heat of Potter's hands burned through his clothes and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He found himself staring at Potter's lips. They really were lovely lips, all pink and soft and kissable. Maybe a tad too thin, but no one was perfect. He was sure that if he kissed them enough they would swell and pout.

"M-Malfoy?" Draco dragged his gaze from those lips up to black eyes; the green was so dark now it had all but disappeared. Draco cocked his head to one side, considering this predicament.

He could kiss Potter and he knew that Potter would let him. Merlin, the boy was practically begging him to with those eyes.

Ignoring the consequences, he grabbed that shaggy head of black hair and pulled those lips close.

Oh, it was sweet. Potter tasted like chocolate, sweet and velvety smooth. His mouth opened and Draco swallowed the protest he knew was rising in the boy's throat.

He buried his fingers in that hair, engulfing Potter in his embrace. He wanted to feel more of that helpless desire; he craved that explosive passion that hid beneath all of their exchanges.

He was drowning in it, in those dark eyes that fluttered shut and those nimble fingers that were clutching his shirt, twisting the material as Potter held on.

He wanted to stand here forever, feeling their teeth clack and their moans mingle between their lips.

When he finally lifted his head, he sighed as he looked into languid jade eyes gazing dazedly back at him.

He could tell when Potter came back to himself as those eyes widened then narrowed.

"What the bloody hell? You- you kissed me. Are you insane?" Potter wriggled until he let him go.

Draco silently mourned the lost of that lithe little frame that fit his so perfectly. Potter belonged in his arms and he took a deep breath as he decided then and there that he would make sure the boy who lived would always be in his arms, if only figuratively.

"Don't just stand there, say something. You kissed me. Why would you do that?" Potter backed away slowly.

"I wanted to. Is that really so wrong? You wanted me to, I could tell so what's the problem? You didn't seem to mind so much when you were kissing me back", Draco crowded the boy into a corner.

He could see that slender chest heaving, could see Potter struggling for breath. He knew what he must be feeling.

Draco had read many books about the veela when he came into his inheritance. The mate of a veela was the most susceptible to the veela's charms.

He knew that Potter must be feeling that tug between them, that tightening sweetness edged with pain. Draco could feel it too now and understood that they were indeed mates.

He groaned inwardly as he berated himself. How could he have missed this? He always had strong feelings for Potter, but he could never really define them as good or bad.

His breath caught in his throat as he took in the submissive pose Potter was taking in front of him. Hands splayed open against the wall he was leaning, that delicate neck was arched in surrender.

Potter may not realize what he was doing, what he was telling Draco with his erotic display but Draco knew. He could tell that Potter was giving in and letting him do what he wanted with that body so delightfully exposed.

A predatory light entered his eyes as he obligingly gave Potter what he was silently asking for. Sliding a hand around that slender waist and a hand in that ragged hair, Draco dipped his head and drank from those parted pink lips.

Sighing as he lost himself utterly in the kiss, he tightened his hold as Potter ground himself closer. He rubbed knuckles on the soft skin of Potter's neck and swallowed the shivering moan he was given in response.

The hand fisting that baggy tshirt shoved it out of the way and marveled at the fever hot skin of Potter's back, at the panting breaths he could feel rocking that frame.

He had always known deep down inside that this was what he was made for, an object of pleasure.

* * *

Harry was on fire. He had never been kissed like this before, bitingly hot as if Malfoy wanted to eat him from the mouth down. He knew that he should stop him, push him away but he couldn't deny himself as much of this sensation as possible.

For the first time since he had defeated Voldermort, Harry Potter was at peace. The hard planes of Malfoy's chest were his to explore and the calloused hands caressing his back felt so good.

He gasped helplessly when Malfoy finally let him go and peeled off his shirt. Those hands were sliding over his chest now and he couldn't stop the trembling of his muscles or the arching of his body when those fingers tweaked his nipples.

The things he was doing felt so good and Harry wanted to protest, to remind Malfoy that they weren't lovers, weren't even friends but he couldn't find the words because he was burning from the inside out.

Malfoy started a fire in him, a fire that made him buck and claw at that smooth back when a wicked tongue flicked across his collar bone, laved his nipples, suckled at his fingertips.

'It's too much… too fast… too painfully close', Harry tried to catch his breath but as Malfoy pushed him down onto a conjured bed he gasped, drinking in the emotion suffused on that face.

He reveled in the press of Malfoy's body restraining his movements, almost suffocating him in its intensity. His breath ghosted out his parted lips as he felt those hands slither down to his hips and caress his belly. His groin throbbed and twitched, bringing him in contact with that corresponding hardness.

This was the closest to anyone Harry had ever been, the closest to sex he'd ever been and he was shockingly aroused.

He would have never guessed that he could feel this way especially with Malfoy, the boy who tried to challenge him at every turn.

His trousers were being dispensed with now and the cool air on his cock made it harden further. He knew he was blushing, could feel the heat of it suffusing his face and prickling down his neck. No one had seen this much of him in years as he always changed in the bathroom stalls.

He knew he should stop him now, before it was too late but as he opened his mouth to say the words, he was speechless. Malfoy was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Harry had snuck a peek at Wizards and their Wands magazine from Seamus once but he had never seen anything like this before.

The naked body crouching predatorily over him was leanly muscled and pale like carved marble. He wanted to touch it, to touch him.

'Especially there', He could feel drool filling his mouth as he took in the long curving cock twitching between those sculpted thighs.

Harry had never thought of another boy's cock as being beautiful before but couldn't imagine why now as he was overcome with a need to touch it, to lick it.

"Mmhhine", Harry shivered as covetous words purred in his ear and that undulating body raked stingingly hot pleasure through him.

He could feel that delicious pink cock grinding against his own. It was stunning, a white burst of pleasure that started at the base of his spine and tingled as it built.

He dimly realized that he was garbling, wailing mindlessly at the escalating hunger within him. That body was slick atop him, wet with the sweat of their efforts and sliding frustratingly awry.

He frotted, withering and shrieking madly as he felt something coming…. something tightening… something exploding within him.

He exploded unexpectedly and brightly like the hot white light of a star shatters into a million pieces before it dies.

His last thought before he succumbs to unconsciousness is a revelation. These arms are the ones that hold him in his dreams. This is the feeling of security and love that Harry had been searching for.


	6. Chapter 6

This whole chapter is from Harry's point of view…. I didn't mean for it to be but it worked out that way. I guess the next chapter will be in Draco's POV then huh?

Review? : )

* * *

A sharp grating sound was what woke Harry from his position on the bed. He stiffened as he felt lean arms holding him close back to hard muscled front and a soft purring filling the air.

Swallowing, he turned and looked into the lax face of Draco Malfoy. Memories rushed back to him as his eyes widened.

'Oh Merlin. I- I slept with Malfoy. Malfoy who is supposed to be my enemy and a Slytherin', Harry could feel his breath picking up and he knew that there must be an embarrassed, red flush coloring his face.

He couldn't believe what he had done, or how good Malfoy had made him feel. 'I can't let myself be dragged into this. Even if it was amazing, what about Hermione and Ron?'

'They'll kill me if they find out I slept with Malfoy. They already seem to hate me most of the time, if they knew they really would hate me.'

'He probably didn't even mean anything by it either', Harry shifted, tried not to feel that smooth warm skin shift against him, tried not to gasp at the half hard cock he could feel rubbing against the small of his back, tried to rationalize the sudden surge of lust and anguish he felt when he thought of Malfoy playing with his feelings, of Malfoy waking and playing with him.

He knew logically that things would never work out between them anyway, he was too Gryffindor and Malfoy too Slytherin but he wished things could be different.

Staring across the empty room awash with the fading light of the day, he could see that wretched wicker basket.

It was what had started all of this and Harry didn't know how it had gotten in the room but he knew that if he found whoever locked them in, he would find the person who had caused this new and puzzling problem for him.

That same grating sound echoed once more through the chamber and Harry jerked his head towards the door to see it illuminated in a fierce white light. Someone was undoing the locking spell!

Harry gasped as he realized that whoever was on the other side of that door would see him naked with Malfoy if he didn't do something.

Thinking quickly he shoved at Malfoy's arms and slid beneath the flailing limbs to the other side, grimacing as the other boy awoke with a yelp and thump of his arse on the floor.

"I- I'm sorry. Someone's outside trying to get in", Harry avoided those bright hard silver eyes and struggled to pull his hopelessly wrinkled shirt over his head.

For a moment they dressed in silence and Harry felt himself relax gradually. Maybe Malfoy wouldn't even mention what had happened between them?

Maybe he thought it was a mistake too?

Harry swallowed against the hard lump in his throat and sat on the bed to pull on his socks and trainers. The silence was deafening and Harry fidgeted as he thought of how to breach it.

He still couldn't meet those eyes which he could tell were trained on him. He didn't want to see the expression on that face, the loathing for what they had done.

It was a spur of the moment kind of thing and if Harry knew anything it was that one moment meant nothing compared to a lifetime of insults.

"So that's it then", Harry looked up at the calm voice. Malfoy was standing arms crossed as if to hold himself from flying apart. His breath caught as he took it that strangely vulnerable pose.

"That's it? You don't have anything to say about what happened between us? You want to just pretend it didn't happen?" Harry winced at the escalating tone of Malfoy's voice.

It sounded like he was angry at Harry, but why? Why would he be angry if Harry wanted them to forget it? Did that mean that he didn't want to forget it?

"Nothing to say? You do want to just forget this happened, don't you? What makes you think I'll let you forget it?" Malfoy came closer, his face twisted in a mask of anger.

"Why would I want to remember this? We're not friends Malfoy; we don't even like each other. I'm not even convinced you don't have a dark mark. Besides, where would this go? You want to be my boyfriend? No one would accept a relationship between us. Don't wish for things that can never be", Harry turned towards the shimmering white light.

He hoped that whoever was on the other side would hurry so that he didn't have to do this.

This conversation was bruising parts of his soul. It was ripping out parts of his heart and trampling them.

"I'm not going to let you forget it. I'm a veela, Harry and you're my mate", Malfoy clenched a hand on Harry's upper arm and turned him to face him.

"You're not a full veela though. I would have known. Dumbledore would have said something; he wouldn't endanger everyone for you so I know that you're probably not a full veela. That means even if you're right, if we are m- mates you don't need me. You won't die without me and you can always choose someone else to be the object of your affections", Harry reasoned tugging his arm out of that iron grasp.

He smothered a gasp as the fingers tightened, biting into his tender flesh.

"I told you I won't let you forget. That means that I won't forget either. What we did- it's never been like that for me and I know that it's never been like that for you. I won't let your stubbornness ruin this for both of us. We belong together Harry and I'm going to make you see it", He drew the struggling boy closer.

Harry shivered helplessly. He always felt helpless around Malfoy these days. He was being drawn inexorably into those arms, into that hold, into those eyes.

Harry couldn't have told anyone what was happening right beside him right at that moment. At that moment Draco was the center of his universe and he couldn't even breathe without him.

He found himself checking his gasps so that they coincided with Draco's, his heartbeat so it beat in time with Draco's. In that moment there was no one else in the world for the two of them, no one else mattered.

When their lips finally met Harry sighed happily. He had wanted this, needed this, and craved this. It was like a balm to his tattered spirit.

He hummed in pleasure as Draco's lips moved skillfully over his and white stars exploded behind his eyelids. Desire rose in his belly, a ravenous beast roaring for acknowledgement.

He hung on for dear life, wrapping his hands around Draco's neck and squealing into his open mouth at the rough squeezing caress to his arse.

The return of the grating noise made them spring apart as it rang louder than before through the trophy room.

Harry blushed fiercely as he realized that by practically throwing himself at Draco when the blond kissed him, he had effectively contradicted himself.

He groaned at the bright hot look in Draco's eyes and knew that it meant he would never give up.

A resonating boom echoed through the empty trophy room and with a blinding flash of white light the locking spell broke.

The clicking open of the door broke the silence that had fallen between the two boys. Neither knew what to say to the other that they wanted to hear.

Harry had never been more grateful to see Snape's scowling face. He didn't even wait to see if Draco had gotten rid of the conjured bed or to hear Snape tell them who had locked them in, he fled.

He knew that it made him a coward but he didn't think he could spend one more minute in Draco's presence.

"Remember what I said, Harry. I won't let it go", He gulped as he rounded the corner and Draco's words followed him like thick smoke, sweet and heady.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco Malfoy was the kind of person who always knew what he wanted, and he made sure he got it. Looking across the crowded Great Hall, he could see the hunched form of his mate. Harry Potter didn't know it yet but he already belonged to Draco.

He had finally forgiven his two scheming friends for their part in getting him and Harry alone together mostly because it had worked. He had found his mate and while Draco knew in his mind that he didn't need to be with Harry to be happy; his heart didn't feel the same.

He dreamt of that sunset filled room so many times now that the images were emblazoned in his memory. He had wanked to the half remembered sounds of pleasure that Harry had gifted him with.

Draco had awoken searching blindly, desperately in the middle of the night for him, to hold close and ensure himself of his mate's well being.

He had stood by for so many days and just watched enraptured with the way Harry moved, that lithe body, that quick mind, those emerald eyes.

He wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection, and Harry was his ideal.

Silver eyes narrowed as he watched Harry being ignored once more by his so called friends. He knew that his mate had been abandoned before, it had started with his parents after all, and Draco could see that being forsaken by his friends was compounding on those fears.

People always thought he never paid much attention to the things that happened outside of Slytherin house but he knew the story of the boy who lived, the whole story.

He had been obsessed for so long with the boy that finding out that he was destined for him was no surprise.

Convincing Harry that they belonged together was another matter. He knew what

Harry feared, that his friends wouldn't approve of their relationship, that the Wizarding world would look down on him for it, that he would give too much of himself to Draco and be given nothing in return. That was how the people around him treated their savior, belittling him and mocking his many sacrifices,

Draco would never do that. No Slytherin would ever ridicule someone who went out of their way to help others, even those who didn't deserve it. Harry truly was a hero, simply because he cared about a world that didn't care about him.

It had been a few months since their shared moment together in the trophy room and Christmas had come and gone. New Years and Valentine's Day had flown by. Spring was fast approaching and Draco had begun to court Harry. He loved to see those emerald eyes light up when he received a letter and a gift and then when Harry would try desperately to cover it with a fierce scowl in his direction.

The silver charm bracelet that jingled merrily on Harry's slender wrist told Draco that his mate didn't mind his attentions and the silver grim charm, silver firebolt charm, and ruby heart charm would gleam in the light.

Harry had begun to notice by now that the Slytherin's were no longer sneering at him in the corridors, were in fact smiling slightly when he met their gazes. Draco wanted his mate to have somewhere to go, people to count on when his friends became too much. Letting everyone know that Harry was his and not to be hurt had changed things.

His friends obliged as they knew the debt of gratitude they owed Harry. Harry had saved them from Voldermort, he had acknowledged that some of them had made mistakes and he had forgiven them in ways that the rest of the Wizarding world refused to do.

They had begun to approach the cautious Gryffindor who would stare at them nervously before answering their questions or helping them with homework. He was making friends with the Slytherins, whether he knew it or not.

Bright laughter would echo throughout the dungeons and smiles would light the normally somber faces of the Slytherin's when Harry came to their common room. He would always be anxious at first but eventually warm up and seem to forget all his problems.

He could be seen sneaking sideways glances at Draco and biting his lip. Draco would always smile at these moments as they proved to him that Harry missed their connection as much as he did. He wasn't going to give up on the raven haired beauty though; instead he would show him exactly how he felt.

* * *

Draco gazed across the room contemplatively. He could see Demetrius, his red tailed hawk swooping down to the Gryffindor table where Harry sat teetering on the edge of the table. He found himself holding his breath as Harry reached out and took the package from the regal bird.

He knew what Harry was seeing, a neatly wrapped package covered in heavy white paper embossed with a simple silver cursive M. He could see those emerald eyes widening before they rose to gape across the room at him. Draco smiled at the faint blush he could see sweeping across Harry's face. He knew that his mate would like the present he had chosen this time. It wasn't in honor of a holiday like the charms were and Harry looked quizzically at the package before leaving his uneaten breakfast and heading up to his room.

* * *

Locking the door with a wave of his hand, Harry could feel his breath catching in his throat. Draco had never sent him a gift when it wasn't a holiday before and he was eager to know what it was. He wasn't worried that he would be interrupted as it was a Hogsmeade day and everyone was going.

Ripping open the packaging, he gasped as he lifted a snow globe out of the box. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, red and white and blue, and orange, and fiery and frozen. There seemed to be two forces inside the globe, clashing and melding in a constant whirlwind of magical energies. It was beautiful and mesmerizing to watch.

Tearing his gaze away, Harry opened the sealed letter that came with it. He knew what it would say but he read it anyway.

_Dear Harry,_

_I suppose you are wondering why I've sent you a gift when it's not a holiday. I wish for today to be an important day to the both of us. I still haven't forgotten what happened in the trophy room all those months ago. I don't believe I ever could. You are my mate, my other half. The one person in the entire world who would complete me. I won't give that up Harry, and I won't let you give it up either. _

_Looking back now I can see that it was obvious from the day we met that we were meant to be together. All the feelings we shared, all the anger we festered. I was angry with you for rejecting me, furious that you chose Weasley over me. I was jealous that you were so famous and envious of your prowess on a broom. I was obsessed with your thoughts, and I wanted to know everything that you did. _

_These last few months have opened my eyes to all the things I deliberately blinded myself. I love you, Harry and while I don't know if you love me I want to give you a chance to learn. You are beautiful in my eyes and I wanted to give you something that reflected how I felt about you. _

_We are like fire and ice, you and I, two opposing and yet strangely complimentary forces. Sometimes I will be ice and you will be fire and sometimes I will be the savior and you the saved. Sometimes our roles change but we will always be counterparts in our own primordial battle. _

_I think that it is time for you to decide if you are ready to stand by my side. I won't promise you things I can't give you, but I do know that we could be great together. I realize that you want to keep your friends in Gryffindor but you have new friends now. Friends that won't, despite all of your flaws, turn their backs on you. So I give to you, a choice. _

_Meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight if you have found your courage and I will use all my cunning to help you. _

_Yours,_

_Draco_

* * *

The last few months had been filled with laughter and friendship, things Harry had thought he would never feel again. He gasped as he realized that he was crying, great heaving sobs that hurt his chest. He knew that things couldn't go on the way they had been and he had to make a choice.

He wasn't afraid of what Hermione and Ron said anymore, he hadn't even talked to them in weeks. They all ignored him or pretended he wasn't there. Harry knew that he didn't mind losing their friendship because it hadn't been much of a friendship in months.

He had made new friends, ad even forgiven Pansy and Blaise whom he had gotten to know and figured were the ones to lock him and Draco in the trophy room. They were good people, funny and sarcastic but always willing to help a friend in need. He had been spending a lot of time in the Slytherin common room and the younger year students didn't even flinch when he walked in anymore.

He had been nervous at first, sure that he would be kicked out, if not lynched but they had accepted him. They didn't ask him to be any better than he was, to do things he didn't want to do, to prove his worth.

Draco had always been there, silently watching. Harry would look up sometimes and catch those molten slivery eyes gazing at him. He wouldn't look away either, simply smile when Harry would blush and turn aside. It was if he was trying to tell Harry that he wasn't ashamed of how he felt and he wouldn't apologize for it.

Harry couldn't forget what they had done in the trophy room either; the memories of how he had let go and let Draco take control had him waking up in the middle of the night with sticky pajamas.

Draco had proven to him that he didn't just want a casual partner, he wanted Harry, and he wouldn't give up until he had Harry. It was shocking how happy it made him that Draco wanted him so much. He had seen everything that Harry was and hadn't turned away in disgust. He had seen his good and bad and he refused to back down.

He loved Harry.

Dashing aside his tears, the green eyed boy knew what he had to do. Draco deserved a chance and Harry would give it to him. He folded the letter and slid it into his pocket before walking purposefully out the room. He didn't need anymore time to think about it. He had already made his decision when he realized he was Draco's mate.

He was done hiding and cowering. He had found his courage and he would tell Draco how he felt in front of everyone. Draco was worth it.

They were worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a really, really long time in coming but I finally got my computer fixed for real this time so I'm back! YAY! Nevertheless, here I am and there's only one more chapter of this particular lovely to look forward to after this…. Maybe an epilogue. Please review and Happy Reading!

* * *

Draco looked up from his food at the hush that spread through the hall. Silver eyes narrowed as he saw his mate striding purposefully towards him. The determined look on that pixyish face was endearing and he had to remember to breathe as his chest felt oddly tight.

Looking across the hall, he could even see the Gryffindors silent and fixated. Everyone wanted to see what Harry would say.

He walked with a determined stride and tilted his head up as if to say that he would no longer cower before anyone. He looked every inch the war hero he really was.

Harry stopped right in front of the blonde haired man and looked nervously around at the silent hall before straightening his spine. He would prove to Draco that he wanted to be with him this much; he would prove it to himself.

He had thought after he defeated Voldemort that his courage had vanished like ashes in the wind but he knew now that he simply needed someone who needed him. He was forever acting the savior, the martyr and he almost couldn't believe that there was someone who wanted to save him.

"I won't hide anymore. I want everyone to know how I feel about you. I love you Draco Malfoy and the fact that you were willing to hide our relationship because you thought it would hurt me makes me love you more. After the war, everyone forgot I existed and while at first that made me happy, it made me sad that no one even said hello in the halls.

Then you came along and you turned my world upside down. You wouldn't let me hide, you wouldn't let me sink into depression and just sleep forever. That's what I wanted, you know.

I thought about it, just falling asleep and never getting up again. I thought no one would notice that no one cared enough about me anymore to see that I was hurting.

But you proved me wrong, Draco. You showed me that there were people who still cared about me, who still needed me if only in friendship. I- I remember the dreams. They were all that was keeping me going for so long. I would fall asleep and there you were, holding me close and whispering how much you loved me and how much I was wanted in my ear.

I fell in love with you then Draco, when I didn't even know who were or what you looked like. These last few months have taught me things I never thought I would learn. I have friends again, people who wouldn't abandon me when I need them.

I never thought I would be friends with Slytherins. I never thought I would fall in love with a Slytherin. I never thought that Slytherins, people I was taught to hate would treat me better than Gryffindors, people who were supposed to be my family.

You showed me an altered world Draco, one where anything is possible if I simply reach out my hand and believe that I can possess the things I deserve.

So, I wanted to give you something back for all the things that you have given me these last few months", A glance at the charm bracelet tied securely around the black haired boy's slender wrist gave reason to his ramblings.

"I don't want to wait for tonight. I don't want to wait another moment. You proved to me that you care enough to put me first, enough to incessantly pursue me despite my bitterness and mistrust", Harry captured Draco's face in his hands and pulled the blond haired man close enough to kiss.

"I love you", He brought their lips together in a passionate kiss, moaning happily when Draco took over, pulling his lover's scarlet and gold tie to bring him even closer. It was like no kiss they had ever shared before. In it was Harry's answer, an unceasing barrage of love and affection and forgiveness.

Dimly, they could hear an uproarious amount of noise that had them recalling their place in the Great Hall.

Pulling apart reluctantly, the two men were met with many disbelieving eyes. Ron and Hermione were standing red faced directly in front of them, wands pointed at Draco.

"What do you think you're doing, ferret?" Ron spat, jabbing his wand in a forward motion as if it were a sword. Sighing morosely, Harry shifted in front of his mate.

"You no longer have the right to ask anyone I choose to be with anything. You gave up that right when you deliberately ignored me, belittled me, and disparaged our friendship.

"You, neither of you, can claim the right of friendship. I don't need friends who refuse to acknowledge me unless it's for something bad that I supposedly did.

I refuse to be contrite, to bow my head to you when it is you, who should bow your head to me", Harry raised his wand and batted the offending wand aside. He knew that he sounded shockingly like a Slytherin when the silent students watching them began to murmur and talk amongst themselves.

"I don't need you anymore and your opinion no longer matters to me", He dealt the final blow, looking impassively at the two pale faced Gryffindors.

They could only sputter angrily, unable to come up with a cutting retort because they knew that Harry was right. They had been cruel and ignorant of their friend's feelings and emotions.

They had been so wrapped up in themselves and each other that they hadn't seen what was right in front of them. They hadn't known that Harry was depressed or that he was even seeing Draco.

Standing to his feet, Draco slid his arm around a blushing Harry's waist. Nuzzling the slender neck so appealingly displayed for his enjoyment, he narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor couple.

"I have no quarrel with you despite the fact that you hurt my mate so badly. I am not a full veela and as such I don't have all of their urges. However, I won't allow you to hurt him anymore. I suggest you take your jealousies and prejudices and stick them where the sun doesn't shine", with that parting remark Draco led Harry out of the Great Hall, having decided that he was finished with eating anyway. He wanted to speak to Harry in private and his private eight year Prefect quarters would work just fine.

Draco smirked at the Gryffindor duo before entwining his fingers with Harry's own slender digits and bringing him close. Savoring the appalled gasps that echoed through the Hall, he made his escape.

* * *

Arriving at his room, Draco pulled Harry inside and paused as the other boy stopped in the middle of his room.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco turned to look Harry's impassive face. He leaned closer as be wondered if maybe he had hurt the emerald eyed boy in some way by dragging him here. Or maybe it could be that he didn't want to be alone with Draco right now. Draco tilted his head to one side and squinted in an effort to figure out which.

A sunny smile spread across Harry's face, erasing Draco's silent worry. "I love you". Draco found it hard to breathe as he looked into those beautiful eyes filled with love and happiness.

It boggled his mind that he was the one to put it there. Draco had always wanted to get closer to Harry and now fate had given him exactly what he wanted. He was closer to Harry than anyone else.

This beautiful, kind hearted boy loved him and he knew in his heart what a precious gift that was. He didn't know what he had done to deserve something so amazing happen in his life, but he would never change a thing.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?", Harry leaned closer and breathed on Draco's parted lips. With a muffled growl he took control.

Harry's lips parted under his like they were made for him. It was wet and hot and sent shivers down both their spines as their tongues tangled in a dance as old as time.

Draco gasped into the kiss as Harry stumbled closer, inadvertently bringing their clothed cocks into contact. He nearly swallowed his tongue as Harry pulled back and began to arch and rut his hips against Draco's.

The heat was building fast in both of them and Draco was glad they were in his rooms. He reluctantly pulled away from Harry's lips and proceeded to divest them both of their clothes.

Kneading Harry's arse, Draco gasped into their renewed kiss as slender legs wrapped around his hips and brought their cocks together in a hot friction filled glide.

He hadn't known Harry was so flexible, but he couldn't say he hated it as the boy devoured him from the mouth down. Delicate hips thrust slowly, bringing leaking cocks together and then shifting away.

Draco groaned knowing that he couldn't take anymore teasing without exploding. His raven haired beauty made a startled squeak when he tossed him on the striped silver and black comforter.

Quickly sledding his remaining clothing, he crawled across the bed and proceeded to help his mate rid himself of the same. He couldn't help but give a smirk at all the delicious noises coming from his mate's mouth.

Harry was beautiful in his passion. His green eyes were blown wide and glassy and his midnight hair was rumpled by his constant shifting. He seemed almost shocked to feel so much pleasure, as if he had never imagined it could be like this,

Draco knew that he would be happy to show Harry all the ways it could be good. Running his hands over lightly tanned skin enticed strangled moans from the boy beneath him.

Plucking at tender pink nipples and stroking his slender red tipped cock had the emerald eyed boy mewling and begging for things Draco was more than happy to provide.

A shiver shook his mate's body as he gently prodded his quivering entrance. Whispering reassurances, Draco stroked the tender opening before slowly sliding his finger inside.

A shocked gasp met his ministrations as Draco crooked his finger and hands came up to clutch at his back. One finger was soon joined by two and they both knew it was time when the pain eased and Harry began to rock back and forth on the invading digits.

Sliding them out and smiling at Harry's protesting noises, Draco lined up his copiously leaking member and slid home. After waiting a few moments for Harry to adjust, he began to move.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before and ever would again. Harry was hot and tight and perfect. He thrust deeper, gasping and trembling. His mate was wild beneath him, squirming and begging for _more_ and _harder_ and _yes_.

On and on they went racing for the bright pinnacle hot and taut and good and _there_. They came together in an explosion of multicolored sparks, brilliant and earth shattering.

Shivering in the aftermath, Draco smiled as he pulled his sleepy mate close. It had been a long time in coming but they were finally together. Breathing in that amazing scent unique to his mate, Draco thought they could afford to take one day off and relax.

They deserved it.

"Love you", Harry whispered as he snuggled his face under Draco's chin. The warm hands rubbing his back rhythmically were putting him to sleep. "I love you too Harry", Draco kissed his mate's pouting lips and arranged him so he draped across the blonde's body like a living blanket.

Tomorrow they would have to deal with the fallout from their classmates but for this one day, they would be happy. Draco had finally found his mate and as he had told him months ago in the trophy room, he wasn't about to let him go.


End file.
